Before She's Gone
by poetryandprayer
Summary: Sonny is offered a job as a new main character in the hit T.V. show "How you See It". Chad over hears the offer and doesn't what to do. Will he be able to tell he how he feels and make her stay, or will he be too late? multi-chaptered story.
1. The First Day

**Another story, I haven't done this in a long time. I'm excited to pick up the old laptop again and start typing away :) This story is using the characters of SWAC and a couple of my own creation. And the relationship with Sonny and Chad is before they started dating… Once they started both of them changed in the show, and I don't like how they did :P So, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to be a critic, good or bad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… sadly **

Sonny POV

"Thanks for watching _S_o _Random!_" I said to the audience. The _So Random_ theme song starts to play and the curtains close.

"Alright, let's get some pizza!" Grady shouted.

"Yeah!' Everyone, especially me, shouted in approval. We start to make our way to the dressing room to enjoy a slice of pizza, when I remember I left my other outfit behind the door, well _my_ door on the _So Random!_ Set.

"I'll catch up, I just gotta get something!" I yelled to the others. Faded "okay"s and "be quick"s sounded from down the hall. I skipped over to my set door and grabbed my other outfit. As I began to jog back to go to my dressing room, an official looking man stopped me.

"Sonny Munroe, correct?" The man said to me. He was wearing a black suit and colorful tie. He had a briefcase in his left hand and his right hand was stretched towards me to shake.

"That's me!" I grinned as I took his hand. He gave me to strong pumps and let go, putting his arm back at his side.

"Just the person I was hoping to find." He smiled. "Do you have a moment?"

"A quick one, yes." I responded, craving the pizza waiting for me in the dressing room.

"That's all I need." He said, grinning again. We went to sit in a couple seats and he set his briefcase by his side.

"My name is Mark Jackson, I am the director of the hit comedy T.V. show _how you see it_" He began. "I've watched you on _So Random!_ And you certainly have a lot of talent, and you are also more mature in your comedy then, I dare say, the rest of your cast. It really makes you stand out, I must say, you do an excellent job!"

"Thank you!" I blushed "But I couldn't get where I am without my cast, they're very supportive."

"You're too modest!" he said "Well, I should just cut to the chase. Places to go, people to see," he laughed at himself. He seemed to be a good hearted guy. "Anyways, this next season a new main character is coming into the show, and we want that person to be you." My eyes opened wide. Wow, what an opportunity! But, I don't want to leave my cast. They're always there for me; I can't just leave them…

"Of course I'll give you some time to think about this decision." He cut off my thoughts, forgot to talk there. Whoops.

"How 'bout a week, 12 days tops. But just think of the benefits! This would be a huge step in your comedic career, the cast is great, and we're willing to offer double the paycheck you get now."

"Wow…" I pondered "This is an amazing opportunity mr…?"

"Mark, call me Mark"

"Alright, Mark. But, I just don't think that…"

"Eh, eh, eh!" He shouted, cutting me off "Tell me what you think in 12 days with your final answer." He handed me his business card. "We'll be waiting." We both stood up and he pumped my hand, twice, once again.

"Pleasure talking to you, Ms. Munroe." He said

"It's Sonny, and thank you very much for the offer. I will be considering it" I grinned. A lot. I'll probably be thinking of it too much.

"Thank _you_. And please, get back to us as soon as you can. We'd be very excited to have you as part of our cast." We parted and I started down the hall to the dressing room with a thousand thoughts whizzing through my head. This _would_ be a huge step in my comedic career. One I am very ready for. This comedy show is a more serious, you could say, while _So Random!_ Is more… childish. But I like it, It's where I should be right now… right?

"Hey! What took you so long!" they all said as I walked into the dressing room. I walked over to the pizza and grabbed the biggest slice I could see. I took a huge bite and swallowed. What could I say to them? _Just have fun tonight and worry about it tomorrow._ Yes, that's what I'll do.

"I just had to get my other outfit!" I grinned at them. They all responded with 'Oh's and 'alright's. I shoved the thought of another show as far out of my brain as humanly possible, tonight I would have fun with my cast, my _friends._ At least, for now.

Chad POV

"Cut!" The director shouted. "Chloe, you do this scene wrong _every time!_ Practice it tonight and we'll do this again tomorrow. We'll call it a night." Thank you, I'm already tired.

I head into my dressing room and take of my jacket. I guess I'll just head down to the randoms hallway and see if I can catch Sonny. They're show must of just gotten out, maybe I'll get lucky. As I walk down the hallway, I hear her voice. But she's talking to a man, obviously someone older because his voice is very deep.

"…_next season a new main character is coming into the show, and we want that person to be you" _Said the deep voiced man. Another show wants Sonny? What if she goes? I should really keep listening…

"…_12 days tops. But just think of the benefits! This would be a huge step in your comedic career, the cast is great, and we're willing to offer double the paycheck you get now." _

"_Wow…This is an amazing opportunity mr…?"_

"_Mark, call me Mark"_

Mark. The man who is going to ruin my life with giving the one girl I love an amazing opportunity to go to a different show how ever far away from me. Yes, I love Sonny Munroe. I've come to realize this fact not so lately, I've known it basically since the second I laid eyes on her… Even though she was in that ridiculous cafeteria costume. Actually, I didn't think it was a cafeteria costume at first, I thought she was real lunch lady. It was a couple awkward days when I was trying to figure out why I was attracted to a lunch lady… Anyways, 12 days tops he said. Does that mean she has 12 days to decide?

"_Tell me what you think in 12 days with your final answer." _Well that answers my question. They exchanged 'thank you's and 'good bye's. I pinned myself to the wall as Sonny walked out the door. I watched her back, her beautiful, silky brunette hair bouncing with her steps. I have 12 days to keep Sonny Munroe here, before she signs off with some other T.V. show and leaves condor studios probably, forever. Before I get the chance to tell her how I really feel… No, I don't have 12 days to convince Sonny to stay. I need to do something much more important.

I have 12 days to tell Sonny Munroe I love her,

_**Before she's gone.**_

**Thanks for reading chapter 1! Stay tuned for more, and feel free to review while waiting ;) Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Day Two

**Alright, so thank you guys for your reviews! I was so happy to see people actually cared! :) Anyways, These first two chapters are just starting up all the Channy and drama to come. But no spoilers. I hope you enjoy!**

Chad POV

I have a plan. Plans to get Sonny to stay, a.k.a tell her I love her (what girl wouldn't stay if _the_ CDC told them that) in the 11 days I have left. But seriously, how have I let all of yesterday go by? Don't I get my time with her is limited? I need to find time to talk to her…

"Chad!" I snapped out of my day dream to see a red faced director and the entire cast staring at me.

"Chloe first and now you? Goodness!" he yelled.

"Sorry…I thought we were on a different scene?" I made up. It came out as more of a question rather than a statement. The director rolled his eyes and yelled.

"Let's take it from page 8!" I felt embarrassed. See? This is what Sonny does to me. She turns me soft.

"But I don't want to go without you!" Chloe overdramatically said. I couldn't help but think of Sonny, did she even care that she was leaving me behind? I was supposed to tell Chloe that she could go, but that'd be like telling Sonny.

"I…you…" I stammered. I couldn't say it. I couldn't let Chloe/Sonny go.

"Cut! CUT!" The director shouted. "Let's take lunch and give _Chad_ a chance to look over his lines again." The director was in a bad mood today. Whatever. I bolted out there as fast as I could. I had to find Sonny, and like God heard my plea she bounced out of rehearsal just as I turned into the hallway.

Sonny POV

"Hey Munroe." I heard from a familiar arrogant voice. If only my fluttering heart and blushing cheeks could realize how much of a jerk he is. But no, my heart only sees his perfections, the Chad behind his shell. But nothing ever came of us… I guess nothing was ever suppose to be? I don't know. Maybe getting away from him would be best. He came up beside me and nudged my shoulder. I laughed and said "Hey cooper, you off to lunch?"

"Indeed I am." He responded. "Ohh, I hope we have steak today."

"You Mackenzie Falls people couldn't go a day with the food _we_ have to eat." I said mockingly.

"Well, maybe not, but it's a good thing we'll never have to." He said sticking his tongue out childishly. I stuck my tongue out at him and we both laughed.

"Whatever, I just bring my own food these days." I said pointing towards my cow print lunch box.

"A lunch box, really Sonny, _really_?"

"Yes, _really_, my mom makes good food!" I said defensively as we entered the cafeteria. He laughed, probably at the fact that my mom still packs my lunches. Wrong fact to say, Munroe. We stopped before we had to sit at our separate cafeteria tables. Mine with the Randoms, and his with _The Falls_. He looked at me intensely with his crystal blue eyes.

"How are you?" He said very concerned. This quick mood change made my throat swell up. _What does he know? _

"I-I'm fine." I muttered. "How 'bout you?" I said quickly trying to change the subject. I couldn't tell him.

"Why?" He asked

"Why What?" I asked back confused

"Why are you fine." He stated, completely ignoring my subject change. People these days…

"Because I always am, I'm Sonny Munroe!" But I said it with no confidence. Even I wouldn't believe me. He put his hand on my shoulder for a second, just a second with a look of worry. Electric waves shot up my spine and I swear the entire world melted around us and it was just him and I. His crystal blue eyes told me he cared about me more than anything else. Right here, right now. In the same second he said skeptically stated,

"If you say so." And took his hand off of my shoulder. And then we parted. Him to his table, and me to mine. He_ cared_. I should tell him. But I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone- I didn't want to hurt any ones feelings. And I would hurt a lot of feelings.

I called that number last night – the number Mark gave me- I had a couple questions. He answered the all gleefully, excited how much I was considering taking the opportunity. And trust me, I was considering it. But there was one question, well one answer that stood out from the rest. An answer that almost made me ditch "So Random!" and go to his show right then in there.

They film in Wisconsin. My Home.

Chad POV

Day 2: Complete. Let her know I care.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I got this chapter in fast; don't expect them all to be this way! :P But while your waiting, please feel free to review. You'll make my day ;)**


End file.
